A Tweek X Craig FanFiction
by ThatAverageNerd
Summary: Tweek and Craig are in love with each other. Here is the problem, neither of them know it. Keeping their denial becomes a challange when some of the other kids at South Park High begin to question the two's sexuality preferences.


**Hello! ^u^ Welcome to this simple Tweek x Craig FanFiction. I got this idea and thought I'd write it, and I ended up finishing the first chapter! So enjoy, make sure to leave a nice review (that's how I know I should do more c:) thank you~ ((Sorry about no indents, doesnt allow that for some reason. Im pretty anal about indenting paragraphs too :P))  
**

Chapter 1: Sleepless

Tweek grasped his coffee cup, trying with all his efforts to keep his hands from shaking. At least enough so that his coffee doesn't spill. He sits alone in his room, of course it was about three in the morning and as usual he is too pumped full of caffeine to sleep. He was sitting against his wall, near his window. His windowsill was crowded with coffee cups with the "Tweek's Bros Coffee" logo on the front.

He thought that it was probably time to put down the coffee mug and try to get some sleep. He set the mug on his dresser next to his clock shakily, the clock which now read "3:05". Oh god...four hours until school started and he was still awake. He doesn't want to go to the principals office for sleeping in class again, that was way too much pressure.

Tweek lay twitching uncontrollably in bed. Occasional soft squeaks coming from him. "GAH!" or "UGHN!". He didn't know why he made these noises, but he really couldn't really do anything about it. Except stop drinking coffee. That was too fast of a change for Tweek. Too much pressure. He wasn't going to stop anytime soon. Instead he took out his phone and was shakily texting his best friend, Craig. He still doesn't understand why Craig liked him so much, there was nothing to be intrested in. He was a caffeine freak, nothing more. A kid who buttons his shirt wrong, and never combs his hair.

He didn't think about it for too long or too deeply.

"Hey dude, are you awake?"

Craig took a while to reply, but eventually he did. Tweek wonders what he was doing up this early.

Your name was Craig Tucker, and you thought you were pretty much the sweetest kid in school. You are the absolute master at flipping people off, and are also not afraid to kick some ass if needed to. School was okay to you, you think you were doing okay, grade wise. You just wish all of your friends were complete assholes. Except...Tweek. Perhaps your best friend. You don't know why you liked him so much. Sure he was a good friend, and a total spazoid. But it wasn't their friendship he was worried about.

What you hated to admit that you were crushing on him. And, of course, you didn't know why. He was a cool guy, when he wasn't absolutly full of coffee and screaming about how we were all going to die. You just thought he was adorable, with all his little noises he made. His hair, his clothes, fuck just everything. Sometimes you even have trouble getting to sleep at night because you lay awake just thinking about hi- hey, moron? Your phone is going off! Answer it!

"Huh?" He said to himself under his breath, before sitting up in his bed and grabbing his phone off of his dresser.

Oh, it was Tweek. Huh..Craig wonder what he wants. He unlocks the phone and began to type.

Tweek: "Hey dude, are you awake?"

Craig: "Hey Tweek, yeah I'm still here."

Tweek: "Oh..good. I can't sleep."

Craig: "Obviously, sometimes I doubt that you sleep at all"

Tweek: "I do! Sometimes.."

Craig: "If you say so, I just think you should lay off on the coffee sometimes."

Tweek: "No way man, that is just way too much pressure."

Tweek: "So..why can't you sleep?"

Craig couldn't help but blush a little, thinking about the truthful answer to his question while he wrote a false one.

Craig: "Oh you know, just, school and shit."

Tweek: "Could we meet somewhere?"

Craig: "Now?"

Tweek: "Yeah, school is going to start in a few hours anyway..and there is no way I'm getting any sleep anyway. Please dude? In the woods behind the school."

Craig: "Sure, I guess we could do that."

Tweek: "Awesome! I'll meet you by our favorite tree."

Craig: "See you there."

Craig was sort of excited for this, he usually doesn't get the opprotunity to hang out with his best friend this early in the morning. He got out of bed and slipped on jeans over his pajama pants. He grabbed his blue and yellow outlined parka and his cap and slipped it on as well. He grabbed his backpack, and left his house. He then began his walk to South Park High.

Tweek got out of bed, and pulled on his usual long sleeve shirt and buttoned it wrong. He ignored his ridiculously spiked hair and began to walk to South Park High, leaving everything behind. He couldn't wait to see Craig. He wondered what would happen...he is thinking of admitting his feelings to him, not knowing that Craig felt just the same way back. Just as he left his house, the sun began to rise, and light slowly flooded into the peaceful mountain town of South Park.

 **END**

 **Woo! First chapter done! If you enjoyed this so far make sure to follow the story so you know when new parts are posted!**


End file.
